1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof molding device for a vehicle and more particularly, to an improved roof molding device for use in a vehicle including a body side weather strip with first and second spaces for absorbing impact and inducing adherence to repulsive support forces generated by operational impact so as to improve a combined soundproof and adherence ability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of roof molding devices for a vehicle are known in the art. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a connected sealing structure of the roof side portion contacted to an upper portion of a door of a vehicle. The conventional sealing structure includes a roof panel 1, a drip rail 2, and a drip molding 3 for receiving rainwater and disposed at the outside of the roof panel 1, a door frame 4 containing a door side weather strip 6 with an outside lip 5 which is secured to the drip molding 3, and a body side weather strip 7.
However, since such a conventional body side weather strip 7 of the conventional roof molding device has only one space 7a (FIG. 2), such a conventional molding device suffers from a number of problems whereby the combined soundproof and adherence ability decreases and abrasion of adherent portions causes weak adherence and repulsive forces when the door opens and closes.